Two distinct integers, $x$ and $y$, are randomly chosen from the set $\{1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10\}$.  What is the probability that $xy-x-y$ is even?
We note that $xy-x-y$ is very close to the expansion of $(x-1)(y-1)$.  (This is basically a use of Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick.)

If $xy-x-y$ is even, then $xy-x-y+1 = (x-1)(y-1)$ is odd. This only occurs when $x-1$ and $y-1$ are both odd, so $x$ and $y$ must be even. There are $\binom{5}{2}$ distinct pairs of even integers, and $\binom{10}{2}$ distinct pairs of integers, so the probability is $\dfrac{\binom{5}{2}}{\binom{10}{2}} = \boxed{\frac{2}{9}}$.